


Blond On Board

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: When they were discussing getting a cook for the crew, the only prerequisite was that they were not ugly. The men were so thankful when it turned out to be Sanji. Zoro+Usopp+LuffyxSanji.





	Blond On Board

**Author's Note:**

> Blonde On Board
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Male strawhats/Sanji. Slightly humorous and allegedly a bit cracky.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine~
> 
> Rating: G

Life out at sea wasn’t always perfect.  
  
There was almost always a lack of something that no one wanted to mention, lest their head get completely removed from their shoulders. Such as there being no girls on the ship. Well, if you didn’t count Nami – and she would make _sure_ you never included her in those kinds of thoughts – anyway.  
  
That’s why the rest of the crew almost screamed out in thanks when they got Sanji to join them. He sure as hell wasn’t a girl, but he was damn pretty, and that was pretty much all they had wanted. When they’d discussed it on the way to the Baratie, all Usopp and Zoro had specified was that they didn’t want someone ugly.  
  
The chef would have to be at least good-looking, and pretty much anything else was a free-for-all. Male, female… they didn’t care. In fact, they had said it was probably better for it to be a guy anyway; it would be easier to watch them if they could see them most times of the day.  
  
So when Luffy had spotted Sanji, he knew he wasn’t going to let him go. He was goddamn near perfect. No matter what, he was going to have the cook join them on their journey.  
  
And he had stuck to that idea like glue, not giving in even though the blond had tried to repel him. Like Zoro, he was firm when he said no, but that didn’t make Luffy think any differently. Zoro had joined, hadn’t he? There was no reason Sanji wouldn’t.  
  
Later he was proved right, as when they were about to leave, Sanji stopped and asked to go along. Overjoyed, they had all welcomed him aboard heartily.  
  
Now every day, they not only got great food, but a great view whilst they ate. And unlike Nami, who would bitch if you even _glanced_ at her the wrong way, the cook didn’t seem to mind the stares he got. Either that or he didn’t notice, but who could not have noticed three healthy teenage boys practically drooling over you? He was obviously just shy about it, no doubt about that. He fawned over the girls and ignored the guys completely because he was just too embarrassed. Yeah, that was right.  
  
And though he was less than polite, no one regretted it. How could they? He was pretty, after all.


End file.
